Forgotten encounters in the snow
by MadHunter
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über die Beziehung zwischen L und Watari Quillsh Wammy , in der Wammy's House-Ära, mit dem kleinen L. Einfach weil BEIDE es verdienen denke ich. Außerdem: Wie es zur wahren allerersten Begegnung zwischen L und Light kam. ; Und der kleine BB kriegt einen Gastauftritt ;D Wird etwas fluffy, lustig und ein bisschen traurig.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

_Bin wieder da, mit neuer Death Note FF! Diesmal meine erste eigene ;) . Ich fand schon immer, dass die Beziehung zwischen Watari und L eine besondere und berührende ist, ja schon familiär. Und da sich Watari so liebevoll um unseren kleinen L gekümmert hat, verdient er auch etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Weiß nicht wie lang es wird, kommt auf Feedback an, aber vermutlich nicht soo episch ;) Hoffe es gefällt, viel Spaß!_

* * *

Langsam aber sicher nahm der Winter Einzug ins Land, was man außer an der dünnen Schicht Schnee, die die Natur bedeckte, auch noch von den stetig fallenden Temperaturen ableiten konnte.

Es war bereits November, aber nichtsdestotrotz gab es dann und wann noch sonnige Tage, so selten diese auch vorkommen mögen, weswegen Quillsh Wammy sich versprach diesen heiteren Samstag-Vormittag nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Neben dem Stress, den die langandauernde Zusammenarbeit mit der japanischen Polizei mit sich bringt, der Bürokratie die ihm als Institutsleiter gewiss ist und der stetigen Suche nach neuen, vielversprechenden Talenten fand der ältere Mann kaum noch Zeit sich nach den letzteren selbst zu erkundigen. Vor allem nach einem Kind, das ihm persönlich besonders am Herzen lag.

Seine Schuldgefühle, dass er sich in den vergangenen Wochen zu wenig mit seinen Kindern beschäftigt zu haben nagten noch immer an ihm und Quillsh hatte beschlossen seinen Kindern noch vor den offiziellen Weihnachtsferien eine Woche frei zu geben.

_'Wäre ja nicht so als würden ihre schulischen Leistungen darunter leiden, stimmt's?' _hatte er leicht ironisch Roger Ruvie entgegnet, seinem Assistenten als dieser seine Bedenken darüber äußerte. Was sich in Wahrheit hinter dieser Bemerkung verbarg war beiden Männern bewusst, Roger hatte nicht viel für Kinder übrig und so ließ der Ältere nur ungern die Waisenkinder von Wammys House in dessen Obhut. Dennoch gab es hier in Japan auch wichtige Belange um die er sich kümmern musste , wie zum Beispiel neue Anwärter für Wammys House zu finden.

Viel mehr um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen, als erbrachte Leistungen zu belohnen, hatte er versprochen, den besten Schüler auf seinen Kurztrip nach Japan mitzunehmen. Dass sich der Gewinner als ein bestimmter achtjähriger Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und großen grauen Augen herausstellte, überraschte den Mann keineswegs. Dass sich der Kleine wenig beeindruckt über die gewonnene Reise gezeigt hatte ebenso wenig.

Eine Woche später waren die beiden bereits mit einer Hand voll von Quillshs Assistenten in Japan angekommen und hatten ihr vorübergehendes Zuhause, eine der Zweigstellen von Wammys House, ebenfalls ein Waisenhaus für hochbegabte Kinder, bezogen. Allerdings schafft es nur die Elite dieser Kinder nach London, in das erste und echte 'Wammy's House'.

Während der Waisenhaus-Leiter mit vielen seiner japanischen Mitarbeiter Kontakt aufnahm, würde der kleine L sich mit seiner neuen Umgebung vertraut machen und gelegentlich Ausflüge durch die Stadt unter der Aufsicht eines Assistenten, versteht sich. Auch wenn das Kind mehr Intelligenz als die meisten seiner Mitmenschen verspricht, es wäre einfach verantwortungslos den Jungen in der Stadt unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen.

Der Trip würde nur eine Woche dauern und Wammy nahm sich vor in dieser Zeit so viel wie möglich mit ihm zu unternehmen, da die Arbeit hier nicht besonders oft seine Abwesenheit erforderte.

Am Vormittag des zweiten Tages und nach einer Tasse Tee also, erhob sich der ehemalige Erfinder aus dem Sessel in seinem Büro und beschloss den Achtjährigen zu einem kleinen Ausflug in der Stadt mitzunehmen. Als er durch die Gänge des Hauses wanderte, auf der Suche nach seinem kleinen Begleiter, kam er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, womit sich dieser wohl im Augenblick beschäftigte.

Der Junge glänzte nicht durch ein ausgeprägtes Sozialleben, so viel stand für den grauhaarigen fest. Dennoch versuchte er sein Glück und öffnete die Tür zum riesigen Aufenthaltsraum des Anwesens.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das geräumige Zimmer, das mit geschmackvollen Möbeln und Kunstwerken, aber auch mit teurer Technik ausgestattet war.

Eine kleine Gruppe Kinder im Alter von ca. sechs bis dreizehn saßen verteilt auf der Couch und dem Fußboden vor dem Fernseher und verfolgten gespannt das Geschehen auf der Leinwand mit. Es schien sich um einen alte Oliver Twist-Verfilmung zu handeln. Nur wenige Köpfe drehten sich um als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, wandten sich aber wieder ihrer eigentlichen Beschäftigung zu.

Als er den Kopf in die andere Richtung des Raumes drehte erspähte Quillsh einen Jungen, der allein auf einem der Sessel in der Lese-Ecke saß, die Beine an den Körper angezogen und vertieft in ein dickes Buch, das auf seinen Knien lag, während seine Altersgenossen es vorzogen fernzusehen.

* * *

So, hier ist vorerst Schluss. ;) Keine Sorge, geht schnell weiter, ich wollte nur das Kappi nicht zu lang machen. An alle, die es interessiert, zu dieser FF hat mich ein besonderes Bild inspiriert, wenn ihr es sehen wollt: tumblr_

Zwar nicht das, das ich eigentlich meinte, aber ist ihm äußerst ähnlich. ;) Zuckersüß X)

Der Soundtrack zur FF? Ja, hab ich auch und passt finde ich:

/watch?v=tFnsv_N2xbE (Requiem for a dream) Kennt ihr sicher fast alle. ;)

Auf Bald! Und lasst mich doch bitte hören was ihr so denkt, ja? Danke! ;))

**MadHunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour.**

_Okay, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, eins vorweg: Das ist nicht so, wie ich es handhaben wollte. Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie hat es sich anders entwickelt, als ich es in meinem Kopf vorgesehen hatte...Na ja, egal, ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem und vielleicht lasst ihr mir eine Review da...Viel Spaß, dennoch._

* * *

Als er den Kopf in die andere Richtung des Raumes drehte erspähte Quillsh einen Jungen, der allein auf einem der Sessel in der Lese-Ecke saß, die Beine an den Körper angezogen und vertieft in ein dickes Buch, das auf seinen Knien lag, während seine Altersgenossen es vorzogen fernzusehen.

Langsam trat der Mann ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich um keines der Kinder im Raum aus seiner gegenwärtigen Beschäftigung zu reißen. Ruhigen Schrittes ging er auf den Jungen,der neben

Bücher-Regalen und abseits des Haupt-Geschehens im Raum saß, und blickte nachdenklich auf ihn herunter.

Quillsh kannte den Jungen schon seit etwa sieben Jahren, fast sein ganzes Leben, von dem Moment an, als man ihn abgegeben hatte bei den zuständigen Behörden. Diese hatten den Waisenhaus-Leiter umgehend benachrichtigt, als sie von der mentalen Begabung seiner Eltern erfuhren, sowie von der Tatsache, dass der noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alte Junge bereits erste Worte, wenn auch nur wenige, sprechen und sich durch bewusstes Zeigen seiner Umwelt ein wenig mitteilen konnte.

Wammy hatte den Jungen sofort ins Herz geschlossen, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er der vielversprechendste unter seinen Schützlingen war. Hinzu kommt, dass der Kleine so herrlich unkompliziert war, sich immer ruhig verhielt und sich stets selbst zu beschäftigen wusste. Niemals wurden Türen trotzig zugeknallt oder kindliche Raufereien von ihm angezettelt.

Manchmal, wenn Quillsh ihn mit anderen Gleichaltrigen verglich, wünschte er sich dies wäre anders und der Junge wäre nicht so in sich gekehrt.

_'Bei seiner Begabung und den Leistungen hätte er weiß Gott Besseres verdient, als eine unglückliche Kindheit...Aber andersherum, wie weiß ich, wann der Kleine _wirklich_ glücklich ist?'_

„L?" fragte dessen Ziehvater behutsam, um den in sein Buch vertieften Jungen nicht zu erschrecken. Als er bemerkte, dass der Angesprochene seine Anwesenheit entweder nicht registrierte oder bewusst ignorierte, schmunzelte der Ältere und ging neben dem Sessel in die Hocke. „L, schau mich an."

Die großen Augen des Kindes strahlten Ruhe aus als sie dem Blick des Mannes begegneten.

„Ja?" kam es leise von ihm als er in das Gesicht seines Vertrauten sah und dabei zaghaft am Daumen kaute, wie er es so oft in letzter Zeit tat.

„Was kann so spannend sein, dass du nicht mit den anderen fernsiehst?" fragte der Ältere milde lächelnd. L warf einen kurzen Blick zu der besetzten Fernsehlandschaft und dann auf sein Buch. „_'The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'_ von Stevenson", erwiderte der Junge leise.

Quillshs Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, denn er war ehrlich überrascht. Dieses Buch, war alles andere als altersgerechte Lektüre, aber der Junge hatte den geistigen Stand eines gewöhnlichen Achtjährigen längst überschritten. Trotzdem war dem Älteren unwohl dabei, den Kleinen ein Buch lesen zu lassen, indem zahlreiche brutale Morde eines Monsters geschildert werden. Er wollte die Kinder in Wammy's House behutsam auf dieses Thema einstimmen, wenn sie etwas älter wären.

„Und wieso liest du dieses Buch, anstatt dir '_Oliver Twist'_ anzusehen? Ich dachte du magst den Film", fährt er ungemein neugierig fort.

Den Kopf etwas zur Seite gelegt, schloss der Kleine das Buch, legte es auf die breite Armlehne und umklammerte seine Beine.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Ich mochte ihn als ich jünger war. Aber Oliver wird zu einem Dieb. Das mag ich überhaupt nicht, auch wenn er wie ich, ein Waisenkind ist und von den Gaunern reingelegt wird. Er sollte selber wissen, dass das nicht in Ordnung ist, sondern kriminell..."

Sprachlos sieht Quillsh seinen Ziehsohn an, dem es immer wieder aufs Neue gelingt ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

_'Einen dermaßen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit in seinem Alter...Interessant...',_denkt er beeindruckt.

Im selben Augenblick kommt dem ehemaligen Erfinder aber auch ein anderer, bedrückender Gedanke.

Sein Schützling ist den anderen Kindern meilenweit voraus, obwohl diese selbst schon kleine Genies sind.

_'Ist man anders oder begabt, ist man oft einsam. Wenn man aber wie L, ein Genie unter den Genies ist, trifft das wohl besonders hart zu.'_

Er konnte sich davon soeben selbst ein Bild machen, als sich der Junge freiwillig von den anderen isoliert hatte, um ungestört zu lesen.

Wie muss es wohl für ihn sein, wenn andere Kinder ihn darauf ansprechen und sich seine Andersartigkeit vielleicht sogar zu Nutze machen um ihn anzugreifen?

Natürlich würde L sich wehren können, verbal, zumindest.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es Quillsh einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, als er den kleinen L eines Tages, nach langem Suchen, im Musikzimmer des Waisenhauses fand. Auf dem Boden hockend, mit den Armen um die Beine geschlungen und den Gesicht auf den Knien. Kein einziges Wort über den Grund warum L sich so verhielt, wie er es getan hatte. Erst nachdem ihn der Waisenhaus-Leiter persönlich in den Arm genommen hatte, sich mit ihm in die Küche geschlichen hatte und dem Jungen, ein übrig gebliebenes Stück Sahnetorte serviert hatte, welches auch rasch aufgegessen wurde, öffnete er sich ein wenig.

Was das Kind damals so verstört hatte, wusste er bis heute nicht und wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte würde der Ältere es wohl nie erfahren.

Aber vielleicht hätte der Junge Glück und würde eines Tages jemanden treffen, der seine Gedankengänge nachvollziehen und dem er sich anvertrauen könnte.

Allerdings war Wammy nach all den Jahren eines mittlerweile klar geworden:

Wenn es etwas gibt, das L, zumindest zeitweise, ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern konnte, dann war es Zucker, in allen Formen und Farben.

Insbesondere Kuchen.

„Musst du für gewöhnlich nicht um die Zeit arbeiten?" wunderte sich der Achtjährige nach einem Blick auf die kostspielige Standuhr an der Wand.

Lächelnd wuschelte Quillsh dem ernsten Jungen durch die widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haare, was diesem so gar nicht gefiel.

„Na schön... Ich wollte ja eigentlich mit dir in ein Cafe gehen und einige Konditoreien abklappern, aber wenn du denkst ich sollte mich lieber meinen Pflichten kümmern..."

Gespielt seufzend richtete sich der Mann auf und macht sich bereit den Raum zu verlassen.

Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und in Ls Kinderaugen sah, die nun noch etwas größer wurden, und zwar vor Entsetzen, konnte er sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und Quillsh hoffte, sein kleiner Schützling würde ihm den Scherz erst mal verzeihen, wenn sie vor den verlockenden Kuchen-Auslagen, der Konditoreien stünden.

„Na komm schon, L. Geh dich anziehen. Ich sage dem Chauffeur Bescheid."

L, war nie ein Kind, das viele Emotionen zeigte, so viel stand fest. Aber als der Junge vom Sessel hüpfte, dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und an ihm vorbei zur Tür huschte, konnte Quillsh, das sehen was in ihm selbst immer ein warmes, väterliches Gefühl auslöste und er war stolz auf sich, wann immer er der Grund hierfür war:

Das große, vorfeudige Lächeln auf L Lawliets Gesicht.

* * *

_X)) Der letzte Satz=Purer Kitsch. ;D Na ja, ich hab ja gesagt es wird fluffy... Keine Sorge, mit dem nächsten Kappi wird's wieder etwas spannender. Ich dachte nur, L verdiene eine glaubwürdige Vergangenheit. ;) Lasst mich hören, was ihr so denkt. Hoffe es hat gefallen. Auf bald._

**_MadHunter _**


End file.
